The Savior of Night
by SelenStein
Summary: Hello, this is my first chapter. I've never publish my work like this before so it's awkward for me. i worked hard on this story, and i promise the chapters will get longer


I walked through the gates of The Black Order. My heart race, today I'm going to finally become an exorcists, I was finally going to have a home, a family. I took a deep breath, and looked around. I looked up; there were at least 10 floors of rooms. I continued to walk, still looking up.

"Thank you again." I heard someone say that was nearby. However, I never looked the way the voice came from. Soon enough I embarrassed myself by walking into someone. I looked, the man had white hair, and then I saw his face. He wasn't a man he was a boy! Maybe, 15 or 16! With the white hair, no wonder the he looked like an old man.

He had pretty eyes, grayish-white, but on his right eye. A red lightning bolt went down it under his eye l lip was a small serpent line. The top connected to a star. He was wearing normal clothing but I could tell he was an exorcists.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" I bowed very quickly. I already embarrassed myself once what is to lose now. My face was hot so I knew I was blushing.

He ruffled the back of his head, and then smiled, "It's alright, don't worry about it." He looked at me, "I've never seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Yes. I'm not quit an exorcists yet. Nevertheless, I am well on my way." I smiled, "oh, I'm Amaya Yamamoto." I had put my left hand out for to shack.

"Allen Walker." He shook my hand, and then I saw his hand. I looked like it was burned badly. It had a green cross on the top of his hand. It was his anti-akuma weapon. I grabbed his hand and studied it.

"Is this your anti-akuma weapon, Allen?"I looked up at him; he still had the smile on.

"Yeah. Sorry if it's a little gross."

I was intrigued, not grossed out. I've never seen an anti-akuma weapon on a human's body. "No, this is… this is…. Unusual…. For me. I've only seen weapons as anti-akuma weapons." I let go of his hand.

"Speak for yourself."Allen noticed the bow on my back. He looked puzzled, "Where's the arrows?"

I smiled happy to explained, "When I activate my innocence, the arrows come one by one to my bow. And the good thing is, they don't hurt humans' in less evil like akuma or the Earl. Would you like to see?"

"Sure." He seemed exited to see. I told him to back up a lot. I got my bow out; I already had my archery glove on.

"Innocence activate."I whispered taking a deep breath, a black arrow formed in between my middle finger and my index. I loaded the arrow, pulling the string back and aimed at Allen, I let the arrow go. I heard a girl scream. "Allen look out!"

Allen closed his eyes. The arrow stopped right at his forehead, he opened one eye seeing the arrow hadn't hit him. He let out a sigh of relief. The arrow went up and exploited into a black firework. "Wow…" Allen said with a girl.

"Told you it doesn't hurt humans!"I shouted. I looked to the side of me, a girl stood there. I yelped frightened and fell back, onto the floor, "when the hell did you get there?"

"Just a few seconds ago didn't you see me?" she asked looking at me. She had dark green hair darker than mine. She had them in twin-tails, they where long. She held a clip bored.

"No! Allen why didn't you say anything?" I screamed at them my voice broke I blushed from it.

"Sorry what?" he looked at me he wasn't even paying attention! Allen walked over to me, putting a hand out to help me up. My eyes widened, I remember something like this. But, from what?

I took his hand; he pulled me up on my feet. "Thank you."

"Oh, hello Lenalee."Allen looked at the girl that scared me.

"Hey, Allen." She smiled, "See you too met already."

"Yeah. I was better than how I met you." I crossed my arms looked the other way. My eyes widened, I saw someone… I know him… a boy walked down stairs he had midnight hair back in a ponytail. A sword at his side, "Kanda…" I whispered. It took my breath away, I started to shack, "No. not him. I seeing thing..."I said aloud.

"Hey. Amaya. You okay?" Lenalee asked, I heard her moving closer to me.

Tears started leaving my eyes. My heart stopped, my lungs gave out, all I thought of doing was falling over passing out, but my brain wouldn't let me. I fell to my knees, holding my head, so many memories rushed through my head. What is going on! Soon a hand touched my shoulder, "Amaya... what's wrong?"Allen was leaning down, looking at me, he saw me crying. "Hey. Why are you crying?"

"Ka- Kanda…" I whispered, hoping he would not hear me. The memories of when I found him all by himself in a field covered in blood filled my mind. A sword in his hand, made me cry.

"Kanda? What about him?" Allen sat next to me on the floor, he sat cross-legged. "He's scary and all but he wouldn't make you cry."

"No. I know him… since he was nine…. But I didn't remember it till now…" I said threw sobs. I used my sleeve to whip my tears.

"You knew Kanda as a kid?" Lenalee asked me sweetly she was trying to make me smile, "I bet he was adorable." She giggled. A crocked down looking at him.

"If Kanda was adorable as a kid he's not anymore." Allen laughed. He had some food in his mouth.

"Um, Allen where did you get that food?" Lenalee asked puzzled. Her head cocked to the side.

"It was in my pocket, why?" he said with a mouth full.

I started laughing, smiling, "thank you. You two." I struggled to get up, Allen hand to have my help to get up. Lenalee stood as well, "I'm Amaya Yamamoto by the way," still sad wand wary but smiled to get them to leave me be.

She smiled, "Lenalee Lee. Nice to meet you Amaya. Now let's get you to my brother he must have been waiting long."

"Uh, okay." Why am I going to her brother? I looked at Allen and smiled, "sorry for the scene I made a few seconds ago. Nice meeting you though."

"You too. And don't worry about it at all." He smiled back at me.

Lenalee took me away, "How old is Allen, Lenalee."

"16, why?" She answered with a sweet smile, "Do you have a crush on him?"

"N-No." I lied and blushed, "but even I did, I'm 18." She had shown me around then took me down lots of stairs. I looked around there were people a lot of people working on machines and what not. We soon got to room, a man sat in a chair at a table. He had a white coat on he also had glasses on. He had purple hair and a hat on. He was reading holding a coffee cup, blue with a pink bunny on it. "Oh, hello."He looked over the book at me.

"Hello, sir."I felt weird I have no idea what is going on. I looked at Lenalee she was standing next to him.

"I'm Komui Lee. Nice to meet you Amaya." He put the book down smiling at me. Oh, so this is her brother.

"You too, Komui."I smiled nicely trying not show I don't want to be here.

"I already saw you anti-akuma weapon. So, if you would follow me, please." He stood and walked to out the door. I followed without a word. How did he already see my anti-akuma? He lead me to a plate form in the middle of a room, we got on, "Tell me, do you know of innocence."

I did know. My master had told me about it when we first met, "yes, I have."

"Good. One less thing I have to explain." He pushed a button and we started to go down. Soon we were surrounded by darkness. The only light was over five chairs to the back of us. Five men sat in those chairs.

"The power of all intellectual omnipotence. Yet, again I have gotten my hand on a god." A man said.

"These are people of our boss, the commander-in-chief." Komui looked at me, "Now, show your value to these people."

I stood puzzled then hands started to grab me. They pulled me off the ground, I screamed, I did not know what was happening. I was faced to a monster. What is this? Their letting a monster touch me. "Komui, what the fuck is going on?" I screamed. I was struggling heavily wanting to break freak. Soon it felt like it was in my body. Searching through my mind, and body.

"How is it, Hebraska? How is this apostle of God? Does she satisfy your needs" Komui asked this monster grabbing me. They had a name for it? He had love in his singing voice.

"Calm down… I am not your… enemy…"The monster told me. It started to lean down touching my forehead. "3%...21%... 33%... 46%...63%...86%... Is your maximum synchronization with your weapon."

"Synchronization? What is that? I asked strongly.

"It's the life line of the anti-akuma weapon activation." It started, "the lower the synchronization percentage the harder it is to activate and the user may become end angered."It put me down back on the plate form. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just… trying to know your innocence."

"Get to know my innocence?" I fixed my cloths. I looked at it she had a scary face very scary almost like an akuma's.

"Amaya Yamamoto… sometime in the black future you'll be the savior of night. I felt it inside you… this is my power."

"Savior? Me?" I was shocked. I never thought I'd be a savored of anything.

"Yes. Yes. Hebraska's portions are usually true."Komui smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hebraska. Her face is scary,"

"Can I just go and rest please." I sighed. He pressed the button, we went up, and we soon got off. I went up those stairs. He had told me my room number and I headed there. I was tired and I had no idea why. I started to get dizzy and shack. I looked around and everything was blurry. My breathing got heavy, and I could only see fuzz. Someone started to come out of his or her room. They were a blue figure. I knew who it was, Kanda. He shouted at me, but I didn't hear words. I fell into the wall, but kept walking.

He started running towards me, I fall over, to be caught by strong arms. Soon nothing was left but darkness.


End file.
